Why would you kill us?
by Spyro01
Summary: A creepypasta I wrote a few months back on DeviantArt. Figured I'd post it here.


Several years ago when I was around the age of six or seven, my mom bought me a Nintendo 64. It was the Limited Edition Donkey Kong system. About a week or so later, my grandma bought me Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Excited to be able to play the game, I started it up and was confused to see two profiles already saved. Both profiles had matching files and saves. Clicking on the first profile, I started the game up and found myself spawning in Kokiri Village. Looking around, I noticed many Deku Babas and Deku Sprouts. At the time I wasn't sure where to go, so I ventured off into Lost Woods.

Carefully making my way through Lost Woods, keeping a close eye on the shadows, knowing creatures are known to jump out of nowhere and attack when least expected. After many wrong turns from walking down the wrong path and having to start all over again, I eventually arrived at the Sacred Forest Meadow.

I stood in the tunnel way for a couple minutes, looking around the open area. Having never been here before, I felt a small sense of fear as I felt a chill run down my spine as I slowly left the tunnel. Catching a glimpse of movement out the corner of my eye, I slowly rotated the camera to look behind the tree. Standing there, staring at me with white and red eyes, was a White Wolfos.

I froze in terror, not sure what he was capable of as he stared me down, his size was already intimidating but his eyes… his white and red eyes seemed to stare right into me… I backed away from the Wolfos slowly, not aware of a second Wolfos, a regular one, was slowly creeping up behind me. Feeling the hairs on my neck raise and prickle, I quickly turned around and lashed out at the Wolfos with the Master Sword before bringing up my Hylian shield to parry a counter blow from the Wolfos.

Me and the Wolfos traded blows for what seemed hours, blocking and striking at other before I finally delivered the killing blow, but instead of the Wolfos disappearing in flames…. It laid there on the ground bleeding… shivering violently from the gruesome sight of the Wolfos' bleeding corpse, I saw my screen flash as I was slashed across the back from the White Wolfos.

I winced and yelp as if I could actually feel the Wolfos' razor sharp claws tear through the shirt I was wearing and through the flesh of my back…. I quickly turned around and engaged the White Wolfos in battle, his attacks stronger and faster than his dead brother's. Slashing and blocking and lunging at each other, my sword against the Wolfos' claws…. Both of us becoming severally injured, it's wasn't before too long when I had knocked the White Wolfos' down to the ground.

I stood over him, the tip of my sword pressed against his neck. He looked up at me with those eerie and demented looking red and white eyes; I felt a shiver run down my spine… Then he spoke which made my heart stop beating and made my blood run cold as my face paled:

"Why would you kill us? We have never done anything wrong…. We only do what is in our nature…"

I stood there, frozen in place, a look of pure terror on my face; I kept thinking the same thing over and over:

No… This isn't possible… He can't talk… a Wolfos can't talk… What did he mean by "Why would you kill us?" I've only killed one Wolfos…

The White Wolfos then grinned, a horrible bloody fanged grin as he spoke again

"We're coming for you."

Scared and fearful for my life, I plunged the Master Sword into the Wolfos' throat and ran. They were coming… I could hear their breathing and panting as they chased me… I caught movement out the corner of my eye as a Wolfos leaped out at me from the shadows of the forest trees. Unable to move fast enough, the female Wolfos pinned me to the ground and grinned as she licked her lips, her white teeth gleamed in moonlight, her appearance all the more disturbing from the look in her cold yellow eyes, the look of a hunter excited at catching her prey.

Without thinking and without hesitation, I pulled a dagger from my belt and stabbed the female in the head. The female shrieked in pain before falling over dead, I pushed her dead corpse off me and left the dagger in her head as I quickly got back on my feet. I could hear the howls from the rest of the pack as they drew closer to me. Panicking, I broke out into a run and headed deeper into the forest.

I was lucky to be ahead of the pack. I stumble off of a loose tree branch and trip, hitting the forest floor hard with a resounding thud… Groaning as I stood up, I shivered as I heard the pack of Wolfos' bearing down on me quicker. Looking around for a place to hide, I notice a large high up wall with vines on it.

Taking my chances, I climbed the vines quickly and just in time. Looking down, I saw the pack of Wolfos right below me, the yellow eyes glowing eerily in the shadows cast by the moon, each of the staring me down as I looked at them. I swallowed hard, glad I was able to escape them. I didn't rest for long; I was too scared to… So I quickly climbed up the wall till I was at the top.

Pulling myself up and rolling across the edge before standing up and dusting myself off. I doubled over, breathing hard and panting heavily from outrunning a pack of Wolfos'. My ragged breathing slowly returned to normal and I leaned against a tree, feeling safe from the pack of demented and intelligent Wolfos', still overly disturbed at how the white one spoke to me.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep. My dreams are haunted by nightmares of the Wolfos', I can hear their laughing and voices in my sleep, feel their claws ripping me to pieces and their breath on me. I jerk awake screaming and breathing heavily, looking around where I was leaning against the tree, I catch a pair of yellow eyes staring at from the shadows, panicking with fear as I stand up slowly as more eyes appear from the shadows.

A large blood red Wolfos steps out of the shadows followed by a smaller more feminine blue Wolfos. Both Wolfos' walk towards me, slowly pushing me to the edge of the wall as the red one speaks to me

"why would you kill us?"

I stutter and shiver in response to what I can only assume is the alpha

"I… I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I was attacked I merely defended myself…"

The blue female chuckles and shakes her head and looks to the red Wolfos

"Can we eat him already?"

The red alpha smirks and nods as he and the female continue walking closer. Panicking from what they said, I continue backing up till I'm right on the edge of the wall. Whimpering and crying, not wanting to die as I watch the alpha male hunker down, getting ready to pounce me. I brace for the inevitable blow, crying out as I feel the massive paws of the alpha hit me square in the chest, causing me to slip and fall off the wall. Plummeting downwards, I stare at the sky as dawn arrives, I close my eyes having witnessed one last sunrise before I hit the ground….


End file.
